


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus take a stroll on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Granger Enchanted's Visions of Sugar Plums Challenge, prompt: Walking In A Winter Wonderland song.
> 
> A huge thanks to Krissy and JenniseiBlack for looking this over for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

  
_Sleigh bells ring_  
Are you listening?  
In the lane  
Snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
-Walking In A Winter Wonderland, Felix Bernard

Hermione glanced at Severus as they walked along the snow-covered pathway. It was Christmas Eve and the two of them had just left midnight mass. It was their first Christmas together and Hermione was surprised when Severus agreed to attend midnight mass with her parents. _He doesn't look miserable, which is good_ , she thought to herself. In fact, she thought he looked rather dapper in his wool coat and scarf. He wore the scarf quite often so people wouldn't see his scars from Nagini.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Professor McGonagall went down to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve Severus's body. They were shocked to see that he was still alive. They rushed him to St. Mungo's, where he stayed for a year to recover.

In that year, Professor Slughorn took Hermione on as an apprentice. While Hermione didn't personally like Professor Slughorn, he was rather good at potion-making. When Severus returned to Hogwarts to teach Potions, he took over Hermione's apprenticeship and Professor Slughorn retired. Throughout the following year, Hermione and Severus formed a sort of friendship.

After finishing with her apprenticeship, Severus surprised her by asking her on a date. The two had feelings for each other, but neither had wanted to act on them while they were in a professional relationship.

Hermione was now the Potions teacher at Hogwarts and Severus ran an apothecary in Hogsmeade. The couple had been seeing each other for about six months and Hermione couldn't have been happier.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Severus asked, interrupting her reminiscing.

"I was just thinking about us," she told him, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad you asked me out all those months ago." Hermione smiled at him.

Severus returned her smile. "It's starting to snow," he commented, looking around. "It is rather picturesque, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It does look lovely."

In the distance they could hear sleigh bells ringing. It seemed that the town was still offering sleigh rides at this late hour.

"Thank you for coming to mass."

"It was worth it to see you and your parents happy. Besides, the music was a bit… Relaxing."

Hermione grinned at him. "Severus Snape relaxed? What is the world coming to?" she teased.

Severus reached out and wrapped her into his arms. "Very funny, Hermione." He nuzzled her neck lovingly. "I do like Christmas tunes on occasion."

She arched her brow at him in disbelief. "You do, do you?"

"Mmmm," he hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland," he sang in his deep, velvety voice.

Chills traveled up Hermione's spine. She looked at her beau, grinning. "You're so sexy."

"I think you're the sexy one," Severus purred. He moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss the sensitive spot beneath her ear. He felt her melt against him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me home, Severus. I'd like to give you an early Christmas present."

"Oh?" he asked, pulling away. His eyes burned with desire. "And what present would that be?"

"Undress me and find out," she said suggestively.

Severus let out a growl as he wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated them both to his home.


End file.
